


Hide and seek

by Writing babystay (Little_teddybear)



Series: Skz horror series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Electricity, F/M, Hide and Seek, Horror, Killing, Loss of Trust, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Writing%20babystay
Summary: 'Let's play hide and seek.' He said. I looked up at him, oddly, before I realized he didn't see me. 'Why?' I asked. 'Everything is more fun in the dark.' He simply replied as he got up. 'No Changbin! I don't want to!' I whined and tried reaching for his leaving hand, but instead reached for dust. 'It wasn't a request.' He said, tone changing from loving and shy to completely dark. 'I'll start counting.' He said in a similar voice. Discomfort started creeping up my stomach and I felt slightly scared of him. 'Binnie?' I asked carefully, hoping it was all a joke. 'One.' He said, opening a drawer filled with utensils. He won't hurt me right? 'Two.' He said calmly before rummaging through the drawer and fear took me over. 'Three.' He said. I could feel him look at me now. 'Times up pumpkin. Run.'





	Hide and seek

I pulled over my car, somewhere in the back of the woods. Changbin lived here and it would be our first date at his house. Up until this point he's been the sweetest, most considerate yet goofy boy I've met and every date left me wanting to spend more time with him. When I told him this, slightly embarrassed from telling him such a thing, he laughed his usual warm laugh and took my hand in his. 'Why don't you stay the weekend?' He asked me. I remember trying to keep my excitement away, but it shined through my voice when I told him I'd love to.

I walked over to his house and rang the doorbell. It took him a few seconds to open the door, looking a bit rushed, with cleaning gloves still on. 'You're early!' He said and I nodded. 'I got a bit excited I guess.' I looked down and he bowed through his knees to look me in the eye, smilingly. 'It's okay, I just finished cleaning. Ehm... I wanted it to be neat for you.' He said, the last part somewhat silent. 'Come in!' He regained his optimistic demeanor and stepped aside to let me in, closing the door behind me.

The house smelled like cleaning supplies and food and when I looked at my right, to where the kitchen was located, I saw a few pans on the stove.' Did you eat yet?' He asked and I shook my head as he put down the bucket and took off his gloves, setting them somewehere on the counter. He washed his hands and started filling up 2 plates.

He took me to the table behind the kitchen and put down the plates. I made an attempt to pull my chair, but he grabbed my hand and helped me. 'Wow, chivalry. Not used to that.' I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek before taking a seat oppose me. 'Well, maybe you should.' He said. He looked up at me hesitantly. 'How does it taste like?' He asked unsure. I nodded and smiled. 'It's really good!' I exclaimed, slightly surprised by his skills. He sighed softly. 'It's the only recipe I asked my mother to teach me and so.... It's the only thing I can make. Usually it's take out or instant ramen.' He confessed and I laughed. 'No worries. I know how to cook.' I replied and his smile grew bigger.

After our dinner together, he dragged me to the couch, turned on the TV and put his arm around me, pulling my head onto his chest. 'What do you want to do?' He asked, looking down at my face. 'Well, it's your house. What do you want to do?' I replied and he shrugged. 'I just want you to enjoy I guess.' I giggled and hid my face in his chest. He lifted his arm from my waist and held my head up to look him in the eye. A piece of hair was brushed out of my face before he planted his lips on my forehead, leaving a light kiss behind. I giggled, placing my hands on his chest and he smiled, leaving another kiss on my cheek. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and gazed over my lips. 'Can I?' He asked. His tone changed a little deeper and I nodded, not trusting my ability to speak. 

He leaned in closer and we exchanged a small kiss. When he let go he grinned widely. 'A preview of the rest of the weekend.' He wiggled his eyebrows and I burst out into laughter. A light in his eyes changed slightly and he sat up a bit more straight. 'How about a movienight?' He said. I nodded. A movie night sounded amazing. 'Great! I'll get some snacks from the basement, how about you look for a nice movie to watch?' He gave me the remote and pointed af a drawer where the movies where and we both got up. I opened the drawer and picked up a few DVD's he had in there, but before I could look through them, the lights went out. I looked up and started hyperventilating.' Binnie?' I called out and immediate footsteps where heard. 'Are you okay? I'm here.' He said and soon enough I felt his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. He rocked me in his arms and hummed a bit in an attempt to calm me down. 'See? It's not scary at all!' He said. 'The power went out. That happens more often. By tomorrow it'll be back, don't worry! We'll get some candles and just talk a bit, how does that sound?' I nodded and let him guide me back to the couch.

He got up and walked somewhere away from me and after some rummaging through drawers, he got what he was looking for. He came back rather quickly and burned a candle.' How's that sweetheart? Can you see me now?' His face got lit up by the candle and I smiled, leaving a peck on his lips. 'Thank you.' I cuddled up closer to him.

I had always been scared of the dark, and so when he said he loved the dark, I got a bit concerned. He soon reassured me that it would be okay and after showing me his biceps, told me he'd protect me from all danger. I was a bit sceptical, but learned I could trust him. And I did. Now only confirmed more that I could trust him.

The candle nearly burned out and I looked at it, scared that soon darkness would come back. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him 'Hey, I'm here. It's going to be okay.' He said soothingly. I nodded and leaned onto his chest. He brushed my hair with his fingertips and hummed a song I didn't know on the top of my head, vibrating in his chest. I could feel it on my cheek and it calmed me down. Soon enough, the candle burned up and I opened my eyes, looking at him. 'Binnie?' I asked, my voice small. He kissed my forehead and I suppose he was smiling. It had grown dark outside and I could only see the outline of things in the room. My eyes had to get used to the dark. 'Let's take your mind off.' He said. 'How?' I asked him. 

'Let's play hide and seek.' He said. I looked up at him, oddly, before I realized he didn't see me. 'Why?' I asked. 'Everything is more fun in the dark.' He simply replied as he got up. 'No Changbin! I don't want to!' I whined and tried reaching for his leaving hand, but instead reached for dust. 'It wasn't a request.' He said, tone changing from loving and shy to completely dark. 'I'll start counting.' He said in a similar voice. Discomfort started creeping up my stomach and I felt slightly scared of him. 'Binnie?' I asked carefully, hoping it was all a joke. 'One.' He said, opening a drawer filled with utensils. He won't hurt me right? 'Two.' He said calmly before rummaging through the drawer and fear took me over. 'Three.' He said. I could feel him look at me now. 'Times up pumpkin. Run.'

I got up and ran as fast as I could to the front door, but after frantically pulling the handle, it became evident it had been locked. I didn't know the way around the house, but I ran up the stairs, trying not to trip and was met with a few rooms and a another stairs. I thought for a second to go upstairs, but he'd hear me probably, so I decided to push open the door that was slightly open, but heard it crack. Footsteps where evident now and I cursed myself. I opend the door next to it, which luckily didn't crack and closed it behind me carefully. I looked around the room and saw 2 closests, put on top of each other. There was a bed, but hiding under there was a cliche. I decided the closet will do and opened the uppercloset. Putting my foot on the lower one for support, I climbed in the closet and closed it. There was little room, but enough to fold myself up and being able to breathe still. His footsteps became clearer and clearer, but then stopped. 'You know what love? How about I give you until sunrise to hide from me. If I can't find you, you win, but if I can find you, I win.' I wanted to yell what I'd win, but I didn't want to give away my hiding spot. 'You'll win whatever you wish for. In know you want to know what it is that I win. I'll let you find out yourself.' He finished.

His footsteps got closer and I held my breath, but he decided to check out the other door first. 'Wrong choice babygirl. Leaving the door open.' He said. He walked around and I heard some shuffling in the room next door. He hit the wall with something solid and hard, what couldn't have been his fist and walked away closing the door behind him loudly. I flinched at the sound and gasped. I bit my lip as I heard some shuffling, but again, another room. The same thing happened there and the fear grew on me. He'd find me. I tried reaching for my phone to call an alarm number, but I couldn't reach my pocket. I contemplated on climbing out, but I heard the door open of the room I was seated in and I held my breath. He looked under the bed first, and behind the curtains. It was as though he knew I was here, but wanted to keep the tension there. He first opened the closet under me and the doors of the closet I was in opened.

He smiled at me, licking his lips. He took a step forward, making his eyes glisten in the moonlight shining in from he ripped apart curtains. The glow in his eyes was odd, unlike I was used to from him and the grin plastered in his face made me more uncomfortable than I'd ever been. 'Found you.' He whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I fell onto the ground and my wrist hurt suddenly. I coughed and tried getting up, which I eventually did, clumsily. He walked up to me, slowly and I eyed the door, reaching for the pocket my phone was in, but he took a step closer, making me fall back and being caught in between the wall and him. The moonlight reflected on the utensil he had in his hand and I could see now it was a knife.

He took another step, closing the distance inbetween our bodies. His lips touched my ear and the knife traced up my thigh, leaving a long cut behind. 'It turns out that I win. And do you know what I get when I win?' He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and he grinned. 'Take a wild guess.' He pulled away to look me in the eyes, but I couldn't say anything. The brown eyes I once trusted where turned pitch black, filled with coldness I couldn't place. 'You really don't know? Come on, you're one of the smart ones.' He said and for a brief second I wondered how many girls he'd done this to.

'Are you going to hurt me?' I asked him and he grinned. 'I think I do.' He whispered. The knife turned around my thigh and stabbed the back of it. I flinched audibly and fell onto his chest. He put his arms around me and for a second I thought it was going to be all back to normal. 'It's going to be okay.' He whispered in my ear and I felt safe in his arms, but then a sharp sensation in my neck cut of my train of thoughts and everything went black.

\---

He sat down on the couch, looking at his bloodstained hands, smilingly. My scent was still left on his shirt and a trail of blood was evident from the stairs to the basement. He smiled and took a deep breath before getting up, washing his hands and filling the bucket again. He put on the gloves he left on the kitchen counter and started cleaning up. He was about to throw away the water when the doorbell rang. He walked up to the door and revealed a beautiful looking girl. 'Hi! I hope I'm not late, traffic was horrible.' She said and he just shook his head and smiled as he stepped aside to let her in.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first horror story. I hope you like it. I know it's not that good but I hope to get some feedback and I'll try to get better at it!! Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate you taking a piece of your day to read my imagines and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
